kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The World God Only Knows Wiki talk:Spoiler Page
Have any information or know what might happen in the next chapter or episode ? Write it here: Feel free for adding spoilers for chapters or episodes that have not been released. Make sure you know the here.-- FLAG 139:"Case by Case by Case" Keima: "Wh..." "Whaa?" "Di, Diana......" "What did you say......?" Hakua quickly hides. Diana approaches Keima while looking down, and embraces him. Keima: "WAWA--!!" "Don't touch mee-!" Diana tries to hide her embarrassment, but is unable to and thrusts Keima away. "Don't get close to me!!" "You brute!!" "It...it was impossible after all...for me to do this crazy thing......" Keima: "What are you getting at!! Tell me!!" Diana: "Ma...Maybe I'm..." "hopeless...." Keima: "Pardon?" Diana: "Vulcan nee-sama has grown wings..." "In other words, nee-sama has regained more of her power..." "It can't be!!" "There's no way nee-sama's host could have recieved more love..." "Than Tenri!!" Keima: "It certainly would seem..." "that she has more, huh?" Diana: "There's no way that's true!!" "You thick-headed man!!" Keima is hit with a nearby stepladder. "Tenri has yearned for you for 10 years!!" "That kind of affection wouldn't lose to anyone!!" "The reason my power hasn't returned..." "It must be my own fault..." "I," "It must be because I hate you..." "It's because I see Katsuragi san as a..." "filthy, ghastly, suspicious, lustful, perverted man..." Keima: "Hitting me, and insulting me," "what on earth are you getting at." Diana: "I, I've been thinking..." "about my precious Tenri..." "My power hasn't returned quickly, thinking I mustn't release too much power..." "So..." "So, um......" "I'll also begin liking you, so..." "Please give Tenri a love-life...!!" Having released her feelings, Diana collapses and clings to Keima. Hakua interrupts by stepping on Keima's face. Hakua: "Love life..." "Isn't there something off about that?" Diana: "D, don't just barge in on peoples' conversations!!" Hakua: "Those are my lines!!" "The one talking to Keima beforehand was me!!" Diana: "Talking?" "What were you talking about?" Hakua: "Um!?" "There's no way I was discussing something important with this filthy, ghastly, suspicious, lustful, perverted man!!" Diana: "If that's the case then please leave." This whole time, Keima has been abused underneath the both of them. Hakua: "I'll do as I please..." "......" Diana: "My point is..." "......" They both seem to realize the foolishness of their argument, and thus end it. Keima calls Diana out to the living room, Keima: "The reason you haven't regained your power..." "Is my fault......" "I just didn't want to trouble for Diana or Tenri..." "There are other girls, and a lot of other various circumstances..." "......" "I'm really sorry....." Diana: "N...no, in the first place......" "I am relying on you..." "I don't...." "hate you as much as I said before." "I, I still..." "Rely on you....so......." Diana averts her eyes, and withdraws her consciousness. Tenri comes to, and is startled to see Keima standing before her. Tenri: "..." "......" "Do your best......Keima-kun." "......" "You don't need to...apologize......" Tenri turns to go home as she mumbles. For a moment, wings sprout from her back, but when she turns her head, there is nothing there. Keima: "Well...with this..." "Perhaps I've entered Diana's good graces." Hakua: "Eh!?" Keima: "It seems the goddess's feelings have something to do with it as well..." "I'm going to send Tsukiyo home." "Tsukiyo still doesn't know about my simultaneous capture." "I don't want to reveal it just yet." "Right now," "I want to keep focusing on the goddess search." Hakua: (This guy~~)(That part just now was also acting!!) Vulcan: "Go home...?" "Isn't it better if we stick together...?" Keima: "If we're all together, we'll just be easier to defeat at once." "I should limit myself to simply one partner at a time." Like Tenri, Keima instructs Tsukiyo to return to her normal life without revealing the goddess. Tying a bit of the hagoromo around her wrist, if she it is cut they will know something has happened. Vulcan: "By the way, Katsuragi......" "Could it be that all of us sisters are..." "relying on your...there's no way, right?" Keima: "Well--" "We still haven't met the rest of your sisters, right----" Hakua: "At any rate," "your plans have been working out wonderfully!!" "You even defeated an old-devil," "You're probably a wanted man, now!!" Keima says nothing, and Hakua begins to think she said too much, but Keima is just thinking about what he must do. Keima: "Besides," "Hakua has no right to complain!!" "You haven't," "ever done a capture before, have you!?" Hakua: "......Thank goodness~~~" "It was unrelated~~~~" *He's not heartless. He's just a god...... Source: Red Hawk Scans Anime Spoilers